


PET-R

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Bottom Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, guilty secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: When Peter turns 18, Tony unwittingly gives him a gift that allows Peter to find out Tony's deepest, darkest, dirtiest secret - An android locked away in his bedroom with a face and body identical to Peter Parker.





	PET-R

“Hey, thanks for coming over. I’m sorry to drag you over here and then run, but I wanted to give you this today. I know it’s your 18th birthday tomorrow so you’ll probably be out with your friends,” Tony said, handing Peter a case.

“What’s this Mister Stark?”

“A new suit, with some extra cool gizmos I’ve been working on, but the main present I can’t actually wrap.”

“What do you mean, Mister Stark?”

“Karen. Full autonomy. She's all yours.”

“No more training wheels? No more babysitting protocols?”

“Not even a parachute… Well, actually that's in your suit with 2 reserves, but... You have full control, like I do with Friday. Now, look after her… And don't tell Friday, but Karen's neural net framework is slightly more advanced. I'm planning an overhaul for Friday but at the moment Karen is my most advanced AI... No,” Tony corrected, “Your AI.”

“Wow… Mister Stark,” Peter said, putting the case down and clicking it open to reveal a brand new spider-man suit.

“I updated her with a whole load of threat assessment stuff because I'm a mother hen... I know, I know,” Tony said as the teen smiled indulgently. “And there are some new quick trigger distress beacons so I can save your skinny ass if you need me,” Tony said. Peter looked up and smiled, emotion showing on his face.

Tony gave a quick smile, coughed uncomfortably and looked away.

Peter didn’t hesitate to give Tony a hug. At least that was a barrier Peter had managed to knock down in there time together, even if Tony was still slightly uncomfortable with them.

“I gotta go see Pepper, so enjoy and let me know if you need anything and have a great birthday tomorrow,” Tony said, patting Peter on the back and stepping away.

“Thanks, Tony.”

Tony gave one last pleased smile at the use of his name and left as Peter pulled out the suit and started shirking off his clothes where he stood.

“Good evening Mister Parker,” Karen said dutifully as he put the mask on.

“Mister Parker! Ha. It's me, Karen,” Peter said, amused.

“You're the boss now,” Karen pointed out.

“Yeah. But I'm still Peter…”

“Okay, Peter.”

“So I can do stuff now without you reporting it back to Mister Stark?” Peter asked.

“I’ll do whatever you ask me. My programming only allows me to over-ride that if your life is in danger of if I think you’re being coerced, such as a hostage situation. However you can change any of these responses yourself.”

“Hostage situation – Geez, Mister Stark,” Peter commented, looking down the new material of the suit.

“Mister Stark has aimed to ensure your safety regardless of situation,” Karen stated. Peter heard this as ‘Tony has prepared the suit for any fuck-up you make.’ Peter smiled.

“So what’s new with the suit?”

“New weaponry, full life support for up to 2 hours, extended surveillance capabilities, Infiltration mode and a prototype for a minimal Nano flight repulsor.”

“WHOAH! Best birthday present ever!” Peter said as the specs of the suit flashed up in front of his eyes.

“Tell me more about the life support?”

“The suit will allow you to stay underwater or in a low or no oxygen environment for a total of 2 hours.” Yep, Tony’s definitely gone through each and every one of the times Peter had been in danger and created a counter-measure to protect him against them in the future.

“What’s infiltration mode?”

“Infiltration mode will allow you to enter secure buildings without detection from any electronic security devices.”

“What do you mean?”

“Try it,” Karen instructed.

“Okay. Enable infiltration mode…”

“Whoah. I’ve gone all glisteny,” Peter said looking at the suit material.

“That is stopping the security cameras picking you up. It makes you wholly invisible to parts of the electromagnetic spectrum. You would only be visible if someone was in the room.”

“Ask Friday something,” Karen advised.

“Okay… Friday, what time is it.”

There was no response.

“Friday?... Friday?”

“She can’t hear or see you,” Karen said.

“Wow… even Friday?”

“She does not know you are currently in the building,” Karen explained.

“Would you like to try the new lock picking technology? It works on both digital locks and with Nano-tech on manual locks.”

“Sure!” Peter said, eager to play with the new gadgets.

“Find a secure door,” Karen instructed.

“Peter wandered down the corridor and tried a few doors which opened. He eventually came to one that didn’t.”

“What’s this room?”

“This is Mister Stark’s bedroom,” Karen replied.

“Oh,” Peter said, suddenly curious. “Where is Tony?”

“Mister Stark has left the building and is currently headed to the Stark Industries main office.”

“Okay – show me how to unlock,” Peter said, giving way to temptation. He’d often pictured what Tony’s bedroom looked like. Mainly to enrich the many mental sexual fantasies that he’d set there.

“Hold your hand to the security pad,” Karen instructed.

“Wow, that was fast,” Peter said as he unlocked the door.

He entered and closed the door behind him, looking around. While the design was modern and simple like he’s assumed, there were many more personal touches around and it was less pristine than the rest of the house, with a mussed up blanket on the sofa and a worn t-shirt hanging on the back of the chair. There was also a dirty coffee cup on the bedside table.

Clearly even Tony’s vetted and trusted cleaners didn’t step foot in here.

Peter felt kind of bad invading Tony’s privacy like this, but the urge to know more about the man won over.

He inspected Tony’s bedside table… rather unremarkable, then opened the drawer and his eyes widened. A large bottle of Pjur anal lubricant stared up at him. He closed the drawer quickly.

He stepped over to Tony’s wardrobe and opened each door in turn, looking down the rows of suits, shirts, trousers and other clothing all arranged neatly in lit luxury surroundings. He tried the last door and found it locked.

“Karen, can you open it for me?”

“Try running your hand over the surface where you think a lock mechanism might be,” Karen advised.

Peter did so and heard a lock release, but it seemed there was more than one as the door did not budge.

“Maybe I found his safe?” Peter wondered out loud as he tried a few other areas and three more locks clicked open.

He opened the door curiously, expecting a wall of expensive watches or documents, but what he saw made him leap backwards.

It was his own face staring back at him.

“What the hell!” Peter exclaimed, keeping his distance. It was him… but stood still and stark naked.

“I’ve found the specs to match. It’s a Personal Emotional Therapy Replica, or PET-R.”

“It’s a WHAT?!”

“It’s an android made with the regeneration cradle to provide a life-like body,” Karen explained.

“Emotional Therapy? It looks like me!” Peter muttered. “Holy hell!”

“The machine is designed to mimic you perfectly. It has been designed with some basic autonomic and programmed responses.”

“Why isn’t it doing anything now then?” Peter asked.

“Due to the infiltration mode. It doesn’t know you’re here,” Karen responded.

“How long has he had it?”

“Six months,” Karen answered.

“Shame I can’t take my mask off – I want to see what it does,” Peter said, stepping forward cautiously and inspecting his replica.

“I can set up an Infiltration zone and you’ll be able to take your suit off within it.”

“Err, and Tony won’t know?”

“No. The zone area replays a static status for outside sensors.”

“Cool. OK.”

The drone on his suit detached and took off, before splitting into 8 smaller drones and flying to each corner of the room.

“Transferring infiltration mode to drones. You can take off your suit now, Peter.”

Peter pulled his mask off and the android instantly looked up.

“It won’t report back to Mister Stark will it?”

“No. According to the specifications, it has no external communications. Even speech.”

“So I’m butt naked and I can’t talk. Charming. Is it in case I die or something – A stand-in for Spider-Man somehow?”

The answer was interrupted by the android moving.

“Whoah,” Peter said when it stepped towards him.

“It is not a danger, Peter.”

Peter held still as it invaded his personal space and wrapped its arms around him, pressing the copy of his naked body against the owner.

“Why is it holding me?” Peter asked, frozen on the spot.

“That's its job. Its purpose is to give comfort. Its purpose is to provide emotional therapy,” Karen stated.

“It’s kissing me,” Peter said warily as his clone nuzzled his neck, afraid to move and but watching the android out of the corner of his eye.

“Sexual response is a very effective form of comfort. It's very intimate, Peter.”

“Yes. I'm aware of that Karen! But I’m kissing my neck right now and this is weirding me out. It’s mouth is warm… and wet.”

“It’s also starting to get an erection, Peter,” Karen said helpfully.

Peter jumped back and looked the android up and down. It was indeed getting hard.

“How did he make it look exactly like me… Tony’s never seen me without clothes but it’s even got the mole on my hip!”

“Doctor Cho took a detailed anatomical scan as part of the health checks they performed on all the Avengers.”

The android smiled and went to lay on the bed, running hands down its own body.

“Oh my God. Has Tony... fucked me? Him? It?”

“Accessing downloaded android logs… Yes. Approximately 19 times in the past month alone,” Karen stated.

“Jesus!”

“Would you like to see the footage?”

“Footage?!”

“Mister Stark has recordings from the security cameras in the room on his personal secure server.”

“Holy fuck… Show me,” Peter demanded.

Multiple videos appeared and started playing on the large screen in the room and Peter turned to watch, more video windows popping up and starting to play, showing Tony and himself naked.

It was surreal to watch – While he knew the images of himself on the screen wasn’t actually him, the visceral reaction he was having at seeing Tony fuck him in at least fifteen different ways at once was shocking him on so many different levels.

He staggered back shock and fell into a sitting position on the bed, almost oblivious to the way the naked android sat up and crawled up to his side, again nuzzling his neck.

Peter’s brain didn’t know what new fact to try and process first, so he sat numbly staring at screen as PET-R nibbled at his earlobe.

Tony was naked.

Tony was fucking… The reality of this image made the trusty gay pornos he’d bookmarked due to a passing resemblance to Tony, now seem entirely inferior, despite his little collection always getting him off in under five minutes.

Tony was fucking him. Him! His mentor’s hips thrusting against him hard on some of the videos but gently in others. And while he knew it wasn’t actually him, Peter now knew what he looked like taking it up the ass… despite being a virgin.

His vision flicked from one video to the next. On one, his clone was buried under Tony’s larger form, the muscular man’s body flexing over him. On another he was held up against the wall, Tony fucking into him while his arms and legs wrapped around Tony’s body to keep him aloft.

On another his smaller body was hanging off the end of the bed on his back, the android arching as Tony held up his legs… in this video he could see Tony’s length disappearing into his ass.

In another he had the android on his knees, Tony’s hands fisted into his hair as he fucked his mouth… the very mouth that was still gently kissing his neck and shoulder.

“Please don’t do that,” he said ineffectually to the android.

His eyes had shot to the more graphic ones, but looking further he saw Tony lay him down on the bed and swallow his cock down while stroking himself. The older man seemed to enjoy the act very much.

On another they lay side by side, Tony curled up behind him, languidly taking him from behind, Tony’s hand angling the android’s head around for a kiss.

Peter looked around at some of the other videos - Him on top, slowly rocking in Tony lap, head thrown back. Another had them kissing passionately, but his hips moved sensually. 

Tony wasn’t just fucking him; He was making love to him.

As some of the videos ended, Peter started to notice a theme - no matter how sensual or rough the sex had been, once Tony came he would pull the android lovingly into his arms and kissed him slowly, caressing it’s body and looking adoringly at it… at him.

Then he’d pull his clone into the bed and wrap himself around it protectively, kissing it gently as the android nuzzled into his neck and the lights dimmed.

The sex-toy android wasn’t just put back in the closet.

“Does it sleep with him until morning?”

“Yes. Mister Stark has the PET-R in his bed every night regardless of if sexual activity has occurred. Only after Mister Stark leaves does the PET-R begin a cleaning routine and go back to charging.”

There did seem one thing missing, though.

He looked at the android by his side.

“Don’t you ever get to come?” Peter asked.

His own face smiled happily back at him as it stroked his thigh.

“It does not have a comprehension beyond basic instruction,” Friday advised.

“Like what? Bend over?” Peter sniped.

“Yes, Peter,” Karen answered honestly. “It can respond to requests for actions and will pre-empt some actions itself. It’s also programmed to look like its being pleasured, but it does not have the inbuilt capability to convincingly simulate human sexual climax. However, the project records show this is being planned for the next version.”

“Next version?! Tell me there isn’t more than one of these!”

“No Peter. PET-R is the only prototype.”

“Thank god for that. For a moment there I thought there’d be an army of them… or more like a harem,” Peter commented and then looked back at the android wearing his own naked body.

“And the plans for the next version…” Peter started to ask. He then stopped – What if the answer was no, how would he feel? “Karen, will the next version look like me?”

“Yes, Peter.” Peter was only slightly surprised to feel relief.

He’d been attracted to Tony Stark from when it was an adolescent crush. Before he’d even met the man he’d had posters of Tony Stark on his wall, the real man beneath the suit.

On meeting Stark, that crush had turned into a real, undeniable attraction – not only with the man’s looks, but with his intellect, his sense of humour, and the kindness he showed Peter.

But for the last two years that attraction had grown into something more. Since Tony’s break up with Pepper, his mentor had spent much more time with him and Peter’s had realised the depth of his feeling. Peter loved him.

He’d been constantly terrified that he and Pepper would get back together. He laughed at the thought now… all the time Tony been taking his clone to his bed.

“But why didn’t Tony just ask me out on a date?” Peter asked, almost rhetorically.

“The highest probable answers are: Your closeness to the legal age of consent, your lack of experience, the difference in your ages, the fact that he is not aware of your sexuality and the potential issue of coercion due to his position of semi-authority over you as part of the Avengers.”

“Actually, they’re all good reasons,” Peter said with a shrug, conceding the point.

He turned back to the android that was now resting his head on Peter’s shoulder and looking at him with adoration.

“Even with the lack of orgasms, you’re a lucky bastard,” Peter said to it.

“Can you make a copy of these videos without being detected, Karen?” he asked.

“Yes, Peter. Are you planning to confront Mister Stark?”

“I need to do something, but I need think about this first or I’ll screw it up.”

“Can I help?” Karen asked dutifully.

Peter paused.

“I need to be able to pass as this android. Think I can do that by tomorrow?” Peter asked, nodding as the idea formed in his mind.

“You are physically alike. The videos will provide instruction on how to act, however there is a flaw to your plan.”

“Which is?”

“Mister Stark has anal sex with varying degrees of roughness with perfunctory preparation as the android cannot be harmed. You can… and unless you have had sexual activity I am not aware of, the pain of virginal anal penetration may cause you to respond in a way that gives you away.”

“Another excellent point, Karen… But I’ll think of something,” Peter said, turning to the android.

“I’m going to need you to get back in the wardrobe… Sorry,” Peter said to the android still attached to his side.

PET-R didn’t seem to comprehend the command.

“Shoving my sex-clone back into Tony Stark’s closet is not something I thought I’d be doing this evening,” Peter muttered, taking the naked android by the arm and bungling it back into the wardrobe.

“Transfer the infiltration mode back to the suit,” Peter commanded as he re-locked the wardrobe door with his palm. He put on his mask and patted the door.

“Sleep tight,” Peter said, then realised Tony would be back to play with it, or at least sleep with it in a few hours.

“So jealous,” he added. “Karen, I think I’m going to swing by a couple of sex shops on the way home. I need to prepare.”

“Is that advisable Peter?” Karen asked as the drones flew back to reform on Peter’s suit while he checked the room for any sign he’d been there. “With the suit your appearance in a sex shop may make a social media site, and without the suit… well, you get challenged on your age buying craft glue.”

“You have a point,” Peter said, stroking the imprints off the bed where he and the android had sat.

“I’ll order some items for immediate courier delivery,” Karen promised.

-o0o-

When he got home, May was out. But on the table there was a small, well taped box. In front was a note from his aunt.

‘A courier dropped this off for you just before I left for work. M x’

Peter picked it up and walked into his room, ripping open the box. He peered inside and grinned. Karen’s version of ‘immediate’ courier delivery was indeed immediate.

Peter slipped on an earpiece that allowed him to talk to Karen while he wasn’t in the mask.

“Thanks Karen. You’re awesome… what is all this stuff?”

“The pack contains 3 training anal butt plugs to get you used to anal penetration. An anal douche to prepare you, a butt plug to keep you open enough for painless penetration while you wait for Mister Stark’s arrival, a water based lubricant to use with the silicone training plugs and a desensitising silicone based lubricant to last through your encounter with Mister Stark.”

“Wow… I’m glad you did the research,” Peter admitted, unpacking and laying them out on the bed.

“Right… what first?”

“Anal cleansing…”

“I didn’t think all guys did that. Is that necessary?”

“While you are correct, anal douching is not a requirement for anal sex, the PET-R is not human and therefore does not eat or excrete.”

“Eww, eww… you’re right… Give me ten minutes… there are instructions on the side.”

Ten minutes later Peter sat back down on the bed with his lower half wrapped in a towel and popped the earpiece back in.

“How was that?” Karen asked.

“Icky… horrid… weird… What’s next?”

“I would recommend the water based lubricant and the smallest of the training plugs. Multiple sources also recommend the use of pornographic material, masturbation and the action of bearing down on the plug as you insert it.”

“Right…”

“If you put your mask on I can play you some pornographic material,” Karen offered.

Peter considered the weirdness of his situation and then shrugged and grabbed his mask.

Forty minutes later, Peter was laid naked on his back, mask on and covered in a sheen of his own perspiration. Beside him three training plugs lay sticky and discarded on a towel and the final, largest plug he’d be wearing to keep him open was held tight by his body as he gently pulled it out for the 3rd time.

The plug stretched him at the widest part and he groaned, watching a particularly rough fuck Tony was giving the android in the mask. He pressed it back in again, relishing the feeling of resistance and then gasping when his body gave way again, the plug suddenly being pulled inside as soon as the widest part was within him.

Peter had known anal sex was supposed to be good, but hadn’t realised it was quite this intense, and coupled with the images flashing in his eyes, Peter had passed by the point of discomfort some time ago.

He pulled the plug out again, then back in, faster this time and angled it to hit the spot inside him he’d found with the earlier plugs. Then again and over and over until he couldn’t help but grab his cock with his other hand. A second later he was coming, his body arching and tensing, and his anal passage convulsing around the plug giving him the longest and best orgasm of his life.

Peter flopped back down to the bed, breathing heavily as the world righted itself.

“You’ll have to make sure you don’t do that tomorrow,” Karen warned.

“What?” Peter asked, still too tried to move or do anything about the sex toys that were around and in him.

“Masturbate yourself to the point where ejaculate,” Karen replied.

“Oh yeah… Well hopefully when I come clean about who I am afterwards, he’ll help me with that,” Peter said with a grin. “Yeah, tomorrow’s going to be the best birthday ever.”

-o0o-

Ned and MJ had only too happily postponed his birthday night outing when he had told them he planned on seducing Tony Stark.

He hadn’t told them the details but both had wished him luck, Michelle giving a ‘Whoop! YOU GO PETER!’ over the group chat and both of them were now looking forward to cake and gossip the following night.

Karen had informed Peter of Tony’s expected schedule so the following evening he arrived at the Tower and slipped in through the loading bay, slipping across the roof in Infiltration-Mode. He arrived on the residential floor and found it empty as expected and made his way to Tony’s bedroom, slipping in and closing the door behind him.

Tony was expected to come to his bedroom around 11pm if he was planning to engage in sex with the android, but later if he planned only to fall asleep with him. It was 10:45 pm now, so he had around fifteen minutes to find out.

Peter opened up the closet containing the android.

“Sorry about this,” Peter said as he pushed the unmoving android to the back of the closet. He held the clone’s hands against the back wall and started splatting webs to secure the android’s arms.

He continued over the shoulders and neck and down the other arm before starting on the hips and then the legs, making sure his rival for Tony’s attentions was secure and helpless. Just on the off-chance he added a splat of webbing to the android’s mouth just in case it was able to make any noise at all.

That complete, Peter stepped back.

“Karen, create infiltration zone,” Peter commanded and the drone on his chest left the suit and again split, all flying to their positions.

“Transferring infiltration mode to drones. You can take off your suit now, Peter.”

Peter stripped quickly, removing everything but his ear-piece. The android looked at him and tried to move, but failed. I didn’t seem to try again or struggle so Peter bungled up his suit and webbed it to the inside roof of the wardrobe.

He checked his hair was the same neatness as the androids and then reached for the plug, halting as he realised the android was still watching.

He stepped into Tony’s en-suite so his clone couldn’t see and pulled it out before making sure there wasn’t excess lube around his ass.

In the last step of the preparation he stepped into the small wardrobe where there was just enough room and turned to face the door, relocking himself into the darkness to wait.

It only took five minutes for Peter to get restless and lean on the wall beside him. This action must had indicated to the android he was still there as the next thing he felt was an erection against his buttocks.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter muttered to himself, just as he heard Karen in his ear piece.

“Mister Stark is approaching the bedroom now,” Karen advised.

Peter took out the ear-piece and tucked it in his suit above him, ignoring the hardness of his clone and trying to concentrate. His reactions had to be like the ones he’d watched on the video and the first step was for Tony to unlock the cupboard and call his name.

“Peter.”

There it was.

Peter pushed the door and stepped out into the light, smiling over at Tony and trying his best to look like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Tony smiled at him and took off his hoodie, throwing it on the bed. He walked over to Peter and caressed his cheek before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Peter responded eagerly. Thankfully that was also how the android had been programmed.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Tony cooed.

Peter pressed his face into Tony’s neck to cover the bright smile that he couldn’t help appearing on his face and Tony wrapped his arms around his naked body.

There was zero difficulty getting the erection the android was programmed to get about now.

Peter let himself enjoy to freedom to kiss and lick against Tony’s neck ear and shoulder – clearly it was an erogenous area for the older man as he shivered as Peter took his earlobe into his mouth and nibbled lightly.

He let his hands wander over Tony’s t-shirt and he pressed his naked body against Tony’s clothed one, feeling quite debauched and heady.

“Eighteen already… If only you were eighteen when I met you, you gorgeous thing,” Tony said before taking Peter in another deep kiss.

What few brain-cells that were still functioning as Tony kissed him, realised that it may have been his age that stopped Tony showing his interest. But he was eighteen now – legally an adult.

“I’m going to adore you tonight, baby. I’m going to fuck you softly until your bones melt. You want that?” Tony said, peppering kissed across Peter’s jaw, the older man’s hands straying down to caress his ass.

Peter knew he couldn’t say yes, but wasn’t sure about a nod, so he kissed Tony on the mouth instead, pushing his tongue inside as Tony turned them to the bed.

Tony pulled off his t-shirt, breaking the kiss and Peter brought his hands immediately to Tony’s chest and shoulders, licking his lips. Peter wasn’t sure if the android did that so stopped immediately and looked back up. Luckily Tony was distracted with the sight of Peter’s cock pressing against his jeans.

“So damn beautiful,” Tony breathed, caressing his way down Tony’s hips and then taking his cock in his hand. Peter wanted to moan but couldn’t.

“I’m going to treat you like I would Peter on his birthday if I could,” Tony said, breaking the wall of his own fantasy. Peter caressed his face and saw a flicker of hurt there. Peter wanted to kiss that hurt away, so he did.

He stepped back and pulled Tony by the hand towards the bed. He’d seen PET-R do this on the videos, plus it was a good way of getting Tony’s hand off his cock.

He was already horny from the build-up and the plug being in his ass as he’d made his way over to the tower… Crawling over the ceiling with a butt-plug in had been a delightful yet frustrating experience.

Tony’s hand on his cock was already sending alarm bells to his brain and he wiped away some precome without Tony seeing.

Tony kissed him again and then lifted him onto the bed with an ease that did nothing to calm Peter’s arousal. Apparently he liked being man-handled.

Tony stood back and kicked off his shoes and then brought his hands to his belt, looking up and down Peter’s body the time.

At the jingle of the older man’s belt buckle and the slide of the zip, Peter’s legs automatically fell open and Tony groaned at the sight.

Oh god, he’d never even had sex yet and was already acting like a needy bottom.

Peter had to control his reactions again as Tony’s clothes slid to the floor, revealing his own erect cock.

Tony grabbed the lube from his bedside cabinet and smeared a little on his cock, stroking his length in front of Peter.

He’d seen it on the videos and he knew his ass was prepared for it, but it was still big… and Peter wanted it in his mouth desperately.

Had he been more experienced he might have pulled it off, but the blow-job scenes he’d seen on the videos made his alter-ego look like a porn-star. Maybe if he pulled this off, he could ask Tony to teach him.

 

Instead he held out his hand for Tony to join him on the bed. The older man did, crawling up his body and kissing as he went.

When Tony reached his mouth he kissed him deeply, pressing his naked body against Peter’s and rolling his hips. The heat from Tony’s cock against his thigh and the friction Tony caused as he moved were amazing but he steadied himself as much as possible. Coming all over Tony’s thigh would bring this whole evening to a messy close very quickly.

The fear of discovery was blanked from his mind a moment later as Tony pulled back and cupped his jaw, stroking his thumb against his cheek.

“I wish I could tell you in person that I love you,” and with that, Tony slipped a hand between them and guided it to press against Peter’s hole.

Peter immediately felt overwhelmed and tucked his face into Tony’s neck, licking and kissing there to hide his face as the pressure built and Tony pressed slowly inside him.

While he felt no pain, the intensity felt much higher… the plugs were hard and cold, but the heat coming from Tony’s cock as it filled him added another dimension of sensation.

“You feel so good,” Tony breathed before starting to move. Peter bit his lip to stop from crying out. With his head over Tony’s shoulder he could wrap his arms around Tony’s body and his legs around his hips and soon found himself pulling at Tony to fuck him deeper.

Tony kept on fucking into him, gradually getting faster and faster, and Peter mentally praised the Avenger’s gym routine for Tony’s stamina as the older man gave him a few faster, harder thrusts that grazed his prostate perfectly.

But then everything shifted and Peter had to school his features as Tony flipped them over so that Peter was on top of him.

“Straddle me, baby. Ride me. I want to watch your beautiful face as I fuck you,” Tony asked, helping Peter arrange his legs and running his hands up Peter’s lean torso.

Both Tony’s words and the new angle made Peter want to moan, but he kept his face in the pleasured smile the android gave and started to drag himself up and down Tony’s cock.

“Look at you, you gorgeous, dirty boy. I fucking love you,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s hips and thrusting up to double-time the thrusts.

Peter took deep breaths, fighting to keep his calm. The increased speed and drag against that spot inside him was causing sparks of pleasure he couldn’t avoid. He closed his eyes to limit the sensory input and tipped his hips to ensure his bouncing cock didn’t touch anything.

“You take me so well, baby. So eager for my cock. I’m gonna come deep inside you,” Tony growled.

Oh no! He was going to come anyway! The slight angle change meant Tony was rubbing against his prostate perfectly and the sweet, filthy words coming out of Tony’s mouth were going straight to his cock better than his own hand could.

Peter fought it as hard as he could, but it was no use. Every moment he delayed seemed to ratchet up the arousal, creeping him towards the inevitable, and something that had never happened to him in his life.

Peter tipped his head back and wailed as his cock began to spurt across Tony’s stomach and chest, completely untouched.

The shock convulsing of his own climax had triggered Tony’s and there was nothing that could hold it back despite to look of sheer astonishment and terror on the older man’s face.

Tony hadn’t even started to recover before he went into blind panic.

“What the-” Tony gasped looking at the mess on his own stomach and then up to the young man who was still sat on his still erect cock.

“Ooops…” Peter panted out, scrunching his nose with only half-meant guilt. “Busted.”

Peter’s playful response was met with a push to the side and Tony slid uncomfortably out of Peter’s ass. Tony frantically got to his feet and backed up toward the wardrobe.

“Peter?”

Peter waved over to him in acknowledgement, but Tony still looked a moment from a heart attack.

Tony turned and opened the wardrobe. The android’s pupils focused in on Tony as soon as the light was on it.

“Don’t mind him… he’s just a little tied up at the moment,” Peter said. He had the upper hand here and he was determined to keep his cool.

Tony looked back at him and horror, guilt pain and resignation all flittered across Tony’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” Tony said, sliding down the wardrobe door and putting his head in his hands.

“Hey,” Peter said, his heart breaking at how Tony had gone from fearful to dejected in moments. “It’s okay…”

“No, it’s not,” Tony said raising his head. Peter could see the wetness in his eyes and a tear streak down his cheek. “I’m going to lose you.”

“No… No Tony!” Peter said kneeling up and holding out a hand, wanting dearly for Tony to be back in the bed with him.

“Yes! It unforgivable! I made a sex robot out of you!” Tony said, shaking his head in denial.

“I know! One that doesn’t talk or have orgasms by the way… at some point we’ll discuss those two items but right now I want you back in this bed!”

“What? You’re forgiving me… Just like that?”

“If you hadn’t made it, I would never know how you felt about me… And I know you use it for more than just sex…”

Tony dropped his head again.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Tony… I was overjoyed when I realised it was an image of me you were seeking comfort with. I’m so glad that I could give you that – even if it wasn’t actually me.”

Tony put his hands to his face again.

“That sounds like you know more that I even feared.” Tony glanced to a corner and spotted the tiny drone. “Ah… of course Infiltration Mode… I’m such an idiot,” Tony murmured.

“No… you were just so focused on giving me the best and protecting me that do didn’t stop to worry about what a nosey bastard I am,” Peter said with a kind smile.

Tony laughed, despite the whirling emotions he was feeling.

“But why didn’t you just confront me… Why this?” Tony said, hand waving to tightly bound android in the closet and then to the bed.

Peter smiled. Tony was coming around. His next words would be important, so he decided to go for a double-whammy.

“I decided I wanted to treat myself… It is my birthday, after all,” Peter said with a smile. “I wanted my virginity to be taken by the man I’m in love with.”

The impact of his words hit Tony more that Peter had expected. The older man hitched his breath audibly which then turned into a sob.

Peter was off the bed and on his knees next to Tony before he’d taken a second breath.

He pulled Tony into an embrace, wrapping his arms as far around the distraught man as he could.

“Don’t cry, baby,” Peter said, the endearment coming naturally. “It’s okay... I want to love you now, hold you close while you sleep...Will you let me? Do you want me?”

“Oh, God… Of course I want you, Pete. I love you,” Tony said sincerely.

“And I love you, too… for so long,” Peter said, wiping away Tony’s tears and kissing his face. “But unlike Plastic Peter in there I’m getting cold and this floor is hard and you’re come is running down my thigh and there’s a perfectly good bed right there… Okay… I get why the android doesn’t talk now,” Peter admitted in a rush.

He was happy to feel Tony’s huff a laugh against his neck.

“Come on,” Peter said, pulling Tony up to his feet. He led him into Tony’s en-suite and grabbed a towel. He kissed the older man as he wiped his mess away from Tony’s stomach and quickly cleaned himself up before ending the kiss.

He then led Tony back to the bed, the usually confident man towed behind him. Peter pulled back the covers and slid in.

“Come and keep me warm,” Peter asked.

“I still have questions,” Tony said, regaining a little of his usual demeanour. He slid in beside Peter, but instead of Peter curling into Tony’s embrace like he’d watched in all the videos, Peter pulled Tony into his, tucking his mentor’s head under his chin and pulling their bodies flush.

Tony melted into him with a sigh of happiness. Peter grinned and kissed into his hair.

“Ask away,” Peter offered.

Tony lay still.

“What did you think when you first saw him…it?” Tony corrected. “Sorry, it’s been you in my mind for so long …”

“Honestly… one of the first thoughts was ‘Why is it coming on to me?’”, Peter answered honestly then laughed. “I thought it might be a replacement for Spider-Man if something happened to me, but then it started kissing me and got a hard-on.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s hip in apology as they lay together. “I never programmed it to differentiate between people because I never intended to let anyone else near it.”

“I should hope not!” Peter said then laughed. “Can you imagine it getting out and going around the Tower humping random people.”

Tony huffed a laugh onto Peter’s collar bone. “The security was too high to allow that, but can you imagine Nat’s reaction?”

“My life… and it’s, would be over,” Peter laughed.

There was another pause while he phrased the question he wanted to ask.

“How long have you wanted me? How long have I been blind to your feelings?”

Peter kissed into Tony’s hair again.

“To be honest, you wouldn’t have noticed a change… I already had a massive crush on you when I met you, but when you started spending more time with me after you and Pepper split, I kinda fell hard…”

“Wow… I went through the whole design and construction phases of a new technology, bringing prototype biological advancements and a prototype autonomic nervous system into an android and I could have just asked you to dinner,” Tony lamented.

“Dinner? I’d have jumped at ‘Netflix and Chill’,” Peter joked.

Tony looked up at Peter. “It was your first time,” he said, sorrowfully. “I’m sorry, I’d have made it special if I’d have known.”

Peter brought his hand to stroke Tony’s face.

“You did. You loved me like it WAS me… What did you say? ‘ I’m going to treat you like I would Peter on his birthday if I could,’. Well you did… and it was wonderful.”

Realisation swept across Tony’s face.

“I didn’t prepare you! I didn’t use enough lube! I must have hurt you!” Tony said, again looking horrified.

“No, no… you didn’t. I was already ummm prepared.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose.

“I found the android yesterday, so Karen helped me do the right research and preparation…”

“Karen did?”

“Yeah, which reminds me – you’ve probably got some hefty courier charges on your account from a sex-shop, as I’m assuming that when Karen makes a transaction it still comes out of your account.”

“I think I’m okay with that… So you bought sex toys and lube?” Tony said, slipping up the bed so he was face to face with Peter again. Horrified was gone and interest was back.

“Pervert,” Peter laughed.

“I think that’s already well established,” Tony said with a grin.

“I made sure I was well lubed and opened with a plug,” Peter said, seeing the effect it was having on Tony. He smiled and tried some more.

“I got an anal training kit and worked my way open while I watched all the camera footage of you fucking my clone,” Peter said, feeling Tony’s cock twitch against his leg. Peter’s own cock was starting to recover too.

“Oh, baby. I’d like to see that.”

“And you will, but I’ve got requests too… I want to make sure you fuck me in each and every way you did with that android,” Peter said.

“Jesus, you saw all that?”

“I needed to know what to expect… Sometimes it was sweet and slow like tonight. Other times you were rough and dominant.”

“You took a risk tonight. It was your first time… I hope you would have stopped me if it had been one of those times,” Tony said.

“Karen calculated it to be a 38% chance you’d want it rough tonight… I could have taken it,” Peter said, smirking as his words had an effect. Tony was now hard against him and he involuntarily thrust his hips.

“And you were silly enough to make your sex-toy mute when you get so wound up with a few words,” Peter teased.

“It’s your angelic face and pretty mouth saying dirty things,” Tony growled, his hand coming up to caress Peter’s newly hardened cock.

Peter smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

“If you had have wanted it rough, I’d have stayed silent and submissive as you held me down… as you forced your cock into me, taking my virginity and fucking me hard. I’d have taken anything you wanted to give me,” Peter said coyly, looking up through his lashes at Tony.

“Fuck…” Tony whined out. “Want to take it now?”

“Hell yes,” Peter laughed as Tony flipped him onto his back.

Forty minutes later Peter was on his knees on the bed, Tony’s hand in his hair wrenching back his head as Tony fucked into him savagely from behind. Come and copious quantities of lube dribbled down Peter’s thigh and a string of precome trailed down to the sheets from his cock.

Tony had wanted to see if could make Peter come without touching his cock again and Peter was only happy to give it a try. He knew he’d be sore tomorrow but Tony had already dirtily promised to ‘kiss it all better’ for him, so he wasn’t holding back.

Tony had just pulled Peter’s body up against him, one hand on the teen’s throat in a move he’d found Peter was very fond of, when the wardrobe door opened and they both immediately stilled.

Peter’s clone stepped out of the closet smiling; lose strings of webbing still trailing from his wrists and hips.

“Ah… 2 hours… the webbing I pinned him in there with has melted away… This is awkward,” Peter admitted as the android crawled seductively up the bed towards them.

“Or fun,” Tony said, looking between the two of them.

“Hey! Who’s birthday is this? Get that damn thing back in the wardrobe!”


End file.
